Stuck in the Past
by Dracos4eva
Summary: Hermione and Draco go back in time... I'm not that great at summaries but I'm sure you'll like this story!
1. Chapter1

**Stuck in the Past.******

**Summary: Hermione and Draco go back in time…**

**I don't own anything so don't sue me!**

**_Oh and if you could, please leave a review, I'm in need of persuasion to continue this story. Thanks!_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 1**

            Neville Longbottom glanced nervously at the cauldron which bubbled violently, then back at the two ingredients laid out on the desk in front of him.

            'Beetle eyes?' he thought quickly looking at the pile of shiny black beads sitting on his right, 'or Cockroach legs?' he looked at the other pile. He felt stupid, this was supposed to be the easiest bit, even Hermione had said that, yet to Neville it seemed like climbing an erupting volcano. He couldn't remember, his mind was blank. Deciding to ask Hermione, he moved around the desk and went towards her.

            "Umm, Hermione," he tapped her shoulder, his hand shaking. Hermione turned around and smiled at him gently.

            "Yes Neville," she said and looked at him expectantly.

            "Would you come and help me please," Neville asked quickly and left before she answered, he expected her to follow him.

            Hermione followed the boy back to his table and gave an odd look at the cauldron, he acknowledged her look and suddenly shook violently.

            "I've done it again haven't I, I've done it wrong again!" he whimpered in a panicked voice. He began shaking again, looking at Snape every few seconds, who was at this moment criticizing Harry's concoction. 

            "No, Neville," Hermione said in awe, and beamed a smile at the frightened boy in front of her, "you've done it right, it's…perfect!" Neville's mouth shot open and he gave a small squeal of delight and shock.

            "What's this?" came a cold voice from behind both of them, and they turned, only to see Draco Malfoy smirking cruelly, "The biggest mistake for a wizard has actually got something right?"

            Hermione frowned at Draco and put her hands on her hips, " He's not a mistake for a wizard, he just has trouble because of you and that great monster of a Professor who is unfairly biased in every way," she defended Neville and then turned from Draco only to be confronted with the monster himself.

            Professor Snape stood towering above her, smirking in delight at finally catching the 'Gryffindor good girl' saying something wrong. She gasped in shock as she almost went straight into the Potions master and mumbled a quiet apology.

            Neville couldn't wait any longer and decided that Cockroach legs would complete the potion, he was sure of it, if only Hermione would reassure him that he was right, then he wouldn't be shaking as his hand approached the ingredients.

            Draco Malfoy in the meantime was conveniently standing next to Hermione, smirking at her and tutting as she suffered a lecture from Snape.

            "Now, Miss Granger," he snapped, "where's your respect for your Professor?"

            She blushed and said something inaudible, he glared at her with his dark eyes, daring her to say something back to him.

            "Sir, I think she should endure a night of cleaning the dungeon floors for calling you a great monster!" Draco volunteered her and she opened her mouth, about to argue when she decided that it would not do her any good and so shut it again.

            "Draco, do not answer for Miss Granger, I'm sure she is capable of doing that herself as she is of course a know-it-all, although your opinion may be counted as a choice of punishment," Snape answered and smirked at Draco. Hermione wanted to cry, she had a clean slate of no detentions and now Snape was going to wreck all of it, her perfect, untouched record. 

            Neville's hand hovered over the cauldron, he glanced at the two backs of Hermione and Draco who stood very close by, Snape the other side smirking nastily. Shutting his eyes he added the ingredients and then waited, praying that there wouldn't be an explosion.

            Hermione was on the verge of tears, her hands by her side, Draco was grinning at her cruelly, "Now, Miss Granger we will arrange.."

            **BANG!**

            Hermione felt herself being hurled into thin air, 'what on earth?' she thought, then in a matter of seconds she felt her skin burning as she fell in to the darkness…

                                                                        ***

            She felt so peaceful, it was like Heaven, in fact she was pretty sure she was in heaven and she didn't dare open her eyes to find out. 'Neville has actually killed me', she thought sadly, 'me, Hermione Granger, the girl who actually tries to help him, and there he goes – finishing me off with a botched up potion, I bet he added those blasted cockroach legs…'

            "Madame Pomphrey, it's Remus!" came an unfamiliar call, it was definitely a boy, from what Hermione could gather, and if Madame Pomphrey was in Heaven, then…

            Hermione opened her eyes immediately and sat up, "I'm not dead!" she whispered to herself and kicked the sheets off of her body. She got out of the bed and stretched, did she feel stiff or what! She smiled, looking around the familiar hospital wing, from her view a couple of the beds were already occupied.

            "Okay, I'm coming!" came the shrill reply of the medi-witch, her voice sounding a little different. It was then that Hermione did some quick thinking, someone had mentioned Remus, Remus Lupin was here!

            'I'll have to tell Harry as soon as I get out of here! Oh no, how much work have I missed, I bet they haven't even taken notes for me!' Hermione thought worriedly. She sat down on her bed and waited for Madame Pomphrey to return so that she could tell her that she felt much better and that she would tell Neville that cockroach legs have a disaster reaction to simple health potions.

            It was about ten minutes later, when something stirred from under the sheets of the bed opposite Hermione's. Hermione curiously glanced over, bored of waiting for Madame Pomphrey to return. A mop of silver blonde hair appeared, Hermione sighed and watched Draco Malfoy rise from the bed covers, looking a lot less threatening than usual.

            He didn't seem to notice Hermione at first when he yawned but when he did spot her, he frowned at her.

            "Was this that useless Longbottom's doing?" he sneered at her and she frowned back.

            "Can't you just give it a break?" she replied firmly, defending Neville yet again, she was doing this a lot lately.

            "Not when he nearly killed me, can't that brainless vegetable do anything right? He should be exiled like mudbloods, worthless and filthy, ruining pureblood lines," he muttered cruelly and crossed his arms.

            Hermione sighed, she just wanted to get out of the wing, away from Malfoy, she wanted to find her friends and catch up on her school work. Now where was Madame Pomphrey…

            "I hope that he gets expelled for this, when father hears about this.." Draco said pompously, his arms folded and a frown imprinted on his pale face, "That coward gives purebloods a bad name, he shouldn't be allowed a wand, he'll most likely end up like his parents, the brainless brutes…"

            "Malfoy!" Hermione shouted getting up from the bed, she walked over to him, "don't you ever go insulting Neville like that again, it was a mistake, an accident, and if you can't stop complaining about one measly thing that actually gave you a bruise then I figure that the only coward here is you. You've obviously been hidden away too long from the real world, well I tell you what, when you join that filthy gang of death eaters, you'll probably get your own dose of medicine, and I'll say this once, it'll be more than a bruise you'll get if you come out of a meeting alive." Hermione could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks, but for Neville it was worth it, after all he did have some potential, he was an ace in Herbology.

            Before Draco even had the chance to reply, Madame Pomphrey had come back. She approached them carefully and then said, "I'll just get the Headmaster, he will sort this out."

            Hermione looked at Draco oddly, however he seemed to think it was appropriate to glare at her, "Thanks a lot mudblood, looks like we'll have Dumbledore on our backs for your little mature lecture."

            Hermione reddened, she frowned at Draco. Hearing footsteps from behind her she turned and immediately smiled as she saw her best friend approach her.

            "Potter," Draco drawled before Hermione could ask Harry if he had copied a set of Transfiguration notes for her. However, Harry looked at Draco with suspicion.

            "How do you know my name?" he demanded from Draco, Draco frowned at him.

            "Don't play games Potter, I was just regarding the fact of your mere presence in this room, a presence that I find very disturbing," Draco answered watching Harry carefully.

            "Just ignore him, you know what he's like Harry. Now did you copy down all my notes or am I going to have to arrange some extra tuition so that I can catch up?" Hermione asked him. Harry was glaring at Draco but then tore his eyes away and looked at Hermione.

            "My name isn't Harry, and I don't like him," he looked at Draco, " now how did you get here? The only reason I am here is because I found you when you arrived and now I would like to know who you are.." the boy replied.

            It was then that Draco howled with laughter, "Potter, has all that fame got to you?" he asked, "I have a new name for you, Crack – Pot- Head!" Draco laughed even more, pointing at the boy, who looked as though he was about to pounce on Draco at any moment.

            "What are you talking about?" the dark haired boy asked angrily, Hermione bit her lip and caught his arm.

            "Harry don't start a fight, Dumbledore's coming and I don't want you to be expelled," Hermione begged, the boy gave her a funny look.

            "Why do you keep calling me Harry?" he asked curiously, but before she could answer, the door to the hospital wing had opened and the Headmaster was walking towards them escorted by the medi-witch.

            "Ah, Mr. Potter, come to see our new students?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, Hermione frowned, 'new students?' It seemed that she wasn't the only one that was confused, she caught Draco glaring at the Headmaster.

            "Yes, Professor," Mr. Potter answered slowly, he looked at Hermione and Draco, "although, why are they here?"

            Dumbledore seemed to chuckle, "Run along James, you'll find out when everybody else finds out."

            It was then that Hermione decided to interrupt, "James?" she asked curiously looking at the Headmaster and then to the boy whom she thought was Harry, "Headmaster, why do you keep calling him that?"

            The old man regarded her for a moment, a cheerful smile crossed his face, "Well my dear, after all James is his name." She looked at him oddly, trying to think rapidly. However all she could think of was one thing, she looked at Draco who sat in the bed, he seemed to be thinking too, it was then that she decided to burst into tears.

            "Off you go James, I need to have a private word with our new students," Dumbledore prompted the boy who was transfixed by Hermione. Finally he decided to take the Headmaster's word and leave the hospital wing. Dumbledore turned to the medi-witch, "Poppy, would you kindly set a ward around the wing and a silencing spell on the walls, I'm afraid that I cannot take any chances. Now, would you like to tell me what happened, Miss..?"

            "Miss Granger," Hermione said shrilly and wiped her eyes, "oh no, James Potter, when you said that name Professor, I just thought it was a cruel joke, perhaps Malfoy had cast an imperius curse on you and Harry, but no, Harry didn't have the scar…I just thought and then it hit me, what if he really was James Potter and this wasn't a joke…" she cried a bit more. Draco stared at her from his bed, why weren't they talking to him, at least he could tell them without blubbering all over the place, and besides what was she saying, yes, he was confused but then again it could all just be a dream, but wait he didn't dream about stupid mudbloods accusing him of using illegal curses, no, it just had to be real, surely?

            "What I'm saying is, I think that Malfoy and I have time traveled, by accident, I mean Professor, could you tell me my first name please?" Hermione asked nervously, a tear rolling down her cheek.

            The Headmaster acknowledged what she was saying, he didn't know her first name, it would be useless guessing or anything silly like that, and so he did what he thought was best, he asked her what it was, "What is your first name Miss Granger?"

            "It's Hermione, Professor," she answered with a weak smile.

            "I don't believe one word of this," came the cool and calculated voice of Draco Malfoy, Hermione and the Headmaster both looked at him with surprise. 

            "Miss Granger, is this a friend who also time traveled?" Dumbledore asked smoothly, Hermione frowned at friend, but nodded at 'time traveled', "of course, that would be a Malfoy I presume, as you mentioned earlier, I thought that you had meant Lucius Malfoy."

            Hermione shuddered, shaking her head, she looked at Malfoy and then smiled inwardly to herself, 'he doesn't believe a word, wait until he sees his own father, as a student!' 

            " What about my father?" Draco demanded, his cold eyes watching the Headmaster attentively. 

            "Oh nothing at all Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore answered, "Now, I will be telling the rest of the staff of your current situation and I can assure you that they will be doing everything in their power to find a way for you to get back to the future, it will take time and you will obviously be missing important lessons, however do not be alarmed, for I am sure that you will be able to continue with your studies here. As for the students, please refrain from telling them anything that you know from the future, I ask you not to tell me anything or any of the staff too, the consequences could be disastrous," Dumbledore said grimly, "However, we will need to change a few things, for example your names, oh and not forgetting your story, you were both home taught, that should be good enough, any suggestions for your names?"

            Hermione spoke first, "I'll be called Helen Grant," Dumbledore nodded and looked at Draco.

            "I like my name," he scowled defensively, which only made Hermione laugh, her crying had come to a stop. Draco turned his scowl on to her, "What's so funny mudblood, at least I have a descent name."

            "Mr. Malfoy, in this school that is an unacceptable word," Dumbledore stated, looking at the blonde with his blue eyes. Draco just ignored him and looked around the room.

            "Mr. Malfoy, you've yet to choose a name unless you wish for me to choose it for you," Dumbledore said.

                                                            ***

            "I can't believe this," Draco Malfoy spat as he followed Hermione to the great hall, "he gives me the name Gandalf and then the old man makes me wear these nasty things!" he pulled the robes to his face, his eye catching the Gryffindor emblem, he sneered and dropped the part of the robe that he had originally picked up.

            Hermione laughed, "Come along Gandalf," she whispered tauntingly as she turned to face him, "we can't keep them all waiting now can we?" With that she turned again and began walking up the corridor, towards the great hall, sighing Draco followed her.

            Just as they arrived outside of the doors, Hermione stopped him from going in, "you do know Malfoy, that it was a joke, the whole Gandalf thing," she asked him. He looked at her suspiciously.

            "What do you mean?" he asked.

            "Well, surely you don't really want to be known as Gandalf for the time that you will be here…would you?" Hermione asked, unsure of his reaction.

            "Spit it out Granger or I'll make your life hell while you're here," he threatened.

            "Okay, okay," she said calmly, "Dumbledore said that you could change your name if you really hated it, and as you have been complaining about it for the past hour, I figure that you should change it."

            "Hmm, how about Salazar?" he inquired, glad for the fact that he could change from Gandalf. Hermione frowned.

            "Don't be stupid, you'll be in Gryffindor, you can't just name yourself after the creator of Slytherin!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

            "Well then, I guess it'll just have to be Silver, part of the Slytherin colours, however I can't be called green because that would be just stupid, like Longbottom…"

            "Shut up!" Hermione interrupted and pressed her ear against the door, she could hear the students inside chatting vividly, it was time to make the entrance. She felt a sudden rush of nausea sweep over her, biting her lip she told herself to be confident, all she would have to do is walk in there, act like Malfoy's her best friend and sit down at the Gryffindor table, hopefully Dumbledore wouldn't give them a huge introduction.

            "Let's go," she said to Malfoy, who frowned at her.

            "I don't like taking orders from you Granger," he said coldly and he pushed the door open, she sighed and went after him. When they had got through the door, the whole of the hall had gone deadly silent and all eyes were focused on the two of them. It was then that Dumbledore decided to stand up, and welcome the two new students.

            They both sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked around at the faces staring at them, Hermione turned to her left and saw a younger Sirius Black sitting next to her. She looked at him in amazement, and saw Harry's dad the other side of him. She then suddenly felt a sharp nudge from her right, it was Malfoy.

            "Yes Silver?" she whispered.

            "The girl beside me won't stop touching my leg," he said through gritted teeth, Hermione stifled a giggle, "and your sitting next to a traitor." Hermione was about to object when James Potter decided to ask her a question.

            "So, what are your names? Dumbledore never did get round to announcing them, he asked politely. 

            Hermione smiled sheepishly, "I'm Helen, and this is Silver," she motioned to Draco.

            "I do have a mouth, Grang..I mean Helen, and I can most certainly answer for myself," Draco pointed out, he caught James frowning at his impoliteness, "what are you staring at?"

            "I'm staring at a complete and utter jerk," James answered Draco, and then ate a potato. Draco growled angrily. Hermione instantly stepped in.

            "We're new here and well we'll need someone to show us around," she began nervously, a new boy cut in, in mid-sentence.

            "I'm Remus, I'll show you around Helen," he smiled warmly at her, she smiled back, Draco's mouth flew open and it looked as though he was about to make some sort of remark when Hermione kicked him from underneath the table. Another scowl graced his pale features.

            "Oh that would be wonderful, Remus," Hermione exclaimed gratefully and then smiled sweetly at Draco, however he was having his own little conversation with the red head next to him.

            "Aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked Draco bossily, he just shrugged while eating a piece of chicken.

            "Oh, I'm Lily," the girl said to Hermione, Hermione nodded, "So, where do you come from?"

            "We come from a place called Somerset," Hermione answered immediately, Draco shook his head and put his fork down.

            "No, I come from Hertfordshire, she comes from Somerset or whatever it was," Draco declared. Lily laughed.

                                                            ***

            "Malfoy," Hermione hissed when they were alone, "I hope that you're not planning anything that will ruin the future, you do know that Lily Evans is Harry's mum." Draco stopped reading and looked up at her.

            "You mean that if Lily and myself get together, then Potter will become of no existence?" he smirked maliciously at her, she frowned at his comment.

            "I swear Malfoy, if you do anything, then I'll avada kedavra you off this Earth," Hermione threatened, "It's a good job my wand was in my robe pocket when we got sent back."

            "Whatever Granger, now go and frolic with the werewolf or something." As soon as the sentence had left his mouth, he had felt the stinging sensation of a hand connecting with his cheek.

            "Serves you right, Malfoy," Hermione smiled innocently and then went off to the girls' dormitories.  

A**/N: I'm just going to leave it there, please tell me if you like it! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck in the Past

Chapter 2

            Satisfied with the affect her slap had on Malfoy, Hermione climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Oh if only she could have seen Malfoy with the Gryffindor boys, Hermione smiled inwardly, it was about time that git got his comeuppance and being in Gryffindor was definitely a start for the cunning Slytherin.

            Opening the door she found that it was not empty as she had expected, Lily, the girl who had been quite forward on Draco was sitting on her bed, she looked at Hermione and then back at the floor.

            Hermione shut the door quietly and was about to go over to the spare bed, when Lily suddenly pushed herself off the bed and caught Hermione's robes, pulling her to the wall. Shoving Hermione against the wall, the red headed girl pulled her wand out and pointed it at the point situated between Hermione's eyes.

            Nervously looking at how close the tip of the wand was to her face, Hermione coughed and looked at Lily nervously.

            "Now, Helen is it?" Lily spat, Hermione nodded, feeling Lily's grip on the front of her robes, "Well Helen, I could hex you to Hell right now, however I figure that it is only fair that I give you a warning."

            Hermione nodded instantly, she didn't have a clue what her best friend's mum was on about.

            "Listen, I want you to break it off with Silver, and believe me you don't want to tell him about this little meeting because I swear that little offer of hexing you stands," Lily said confidently.

            'Oh my God, she thinks I'm with…Malfoy! Urrgh, as if there wasn't a worse assumption!' Hermione thought with disgust. Lily looked impatient and so Hermione gave her a small smile.

            "You think me and Silver are..?" Hermione asked rhetorically already knowing the answer, Lily nodded sharply, her wand still in its place. "Oh, I'm sorry but you must be terribly mistaken, me and Silver – that is one of the most disturbing thoughts ever!"

            Slowly the wand went down to Lily's side as her eyes widened at the revelation, "You mean Silver is," she said this with passion, "single!"

            Hermione then felt herself go funny, a voice shouting at her in her head.

            "Oh no, he isn't single!" Hermione suddenly answered, Lily gave her a confused look, Hermione knew that she would be in a lot of trouble when it got back to Malfoy, but it was worth it if it was going to save her best friend, "well you see it's hard to explain but well he's …."

                                                            ***

            Draco Malfoy was still fuming about the Gryffindor robes he was wearing, they could have at least put him in Slytherin, but no he had to go with the mudblood harpy all the way to her soppy sentimental house of 'dicks' or should he say it more accurately Gryffindor. Oh and he hadn't forgotten about the slap, how dare her little dirty fingers touch his graceful, delicate face, she hadn't done it once, this was the second time he had to suffer a handprint staining his cheek for a couple of hours, how irritating and it would put off all the pureblooded girls…

            Storming in to the boys dormitories he was greeted with the annoying face of…

            "GET OUT OF MY WAY POTTER!" he yelled at James who scowled at Draco.

            "What is wrong with you, and I don't think that it's you who should be telling me to get out of the way, just remember you're the one that's new here.." James began but was soon interrupted by Draco.

            "Oh cut the bull," Draco said in an irritated voice as he changed for bed. Sirius Black growled at Draco and Remus Lupin just folded his arms looking at the whole scene in front of him with disapproval.

            "You know what," Draco smirked at Sirius, "growling will get you nowhere, especially in the path that you're heading for, so why don't you just act like the goody two shoes of a host and be nice to the new kid."

            With that Draco leapt into his bed, cast a few charms that could only be broken by himself and went to sleep.

                                                                                                            ***

            Draco had decided to wait for Hermione, he was going to make her kneel down on the floor and beg for his forgiveness by the time he had finished with her, oh it would be sweet, considering the stupid mudblood had slapped him. Twisted revenge, Draco liked it, thinking of what he would do and say he stopped as he heard footsteps from behind of him.

Turning on instinct, he was met with the furious face of Lily Evans, the girl who was all over him yesterday, over her shoulder he noticed a rather shy Hermione Granger lingering in the background with a worried look on her face. He smugly smiled at her over Lily's shoulder and then looked back to the offending red head.

"Silver," she furiously acknowledged him, he frowned at her tone, "don't look at me like that you dirty man, leading me on yesterday without telling me a few important details.." Lily crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

Running a hand through his silky hair, he looked at her confusedly, "what details?"

Giving him a look of pure disgust, she spat it out with tremendous anger, "like you're gay!"

It had taken a few seconds to sink in, he asked himself if she had just called him gay, and then there was the realization.

"I am not!" he glared at her, resisting the urge to smack her to the other side of the common room, Lily turned to Hermione angrily and pulled her into the conversation. Hermione tried shaking her head and walking off but she was caught by the arm, and it wasn't Lily who was holding on…

"Hey Silver," she gulped, looking up to meet the arctic grey eyes.

"Helen," Lily said impatiently, "let's go to breakfast now, I'm getting over him, all I wanted was an apology but it seems the git is too arrogant to even give one, oh and I don't think any of the Hogwarts' boys are too your, lets say 'requirements'," she said the last part to Draco.

"Oh no," he hissed at her, "Helen isn't going anywhere, not until she and me have a little chat," he gave Hermione a cruel smirk, she frowned at him disapprovingly.

"Fine," Lily said as she noticed Sirius enter the common room, his hair terribly scruffy, she left Hermione and Draco. Draco turned to Hermione, he gave her an icy glare before speaking.

"Do tell me Granger, what was that about?" he asked in a deadly whisper, which made her answer immediately.

"Look, Malfoy," she began nervously, "you don't understand, she threatened me last night to break up with…with you, I don't know where she got the idea from! Anyway, last night, she began well fanaticizing about you and before I let her get it into her head that she could have a relationship with you, I well told her that you were, well you know, gay. But it was only to save Harry, if you two get involved then, Harry will die. You have to promise Malfoy that you won't get involved with Lily, even if you hate Harry so much, just please…and I guess I should have said this last night, but I'm sorry for the slap."

Malfoy regarded her for a moment, "I can't promise anything mudblood," he drawled before turning to leave the common room, Hermione bit her lip in anxiety before she too turned to leave the common room.

A/N: Sorry this chap's a bit shorter, I hope you enjoyed it though, please review! Thanx!


End file.
